Bliss
by stuckatschool
Summary: Its a quiet and rainy day when Violet slips into old memories and new arguments.


**It's finals week in my college. I really hate studying and i get distracted so darn easily. So i thought to myself " why not have something good come out of my procrastination?" And so my fellow Tate/Violet shippers, i present another story. Its not really sad, but not happy. Enjoy ^.^**

* * *

><p>It was a rainy day at the Murder house. The rain fell gently outside, occasionally you could hear the soft rumble of thunder or see a flash of lightning, but overall it was a quiet, lazy day. It was the kind of day that made Violet Harmon existed for. The parents were out, doing something she didn't give a damn about, meaning she got to curl up on her giant bed next to the love of her afterlife and watch old horror movies.<p>

Vincent Price narrated softly from her small TV while Tate dozed under her body. Violet felt all her worried faded away as she felt her body raise and fall slightly with every breath her boyfriend took.  
>Suddenly her mind drifted, and she found herself thinking about her old room, back in Boston. Back to a rainy day spent on her bed, playing monopoly with a long forgotten person.<p>

**_" Fuck. I have to go to jail." Dominic said. _**  
><strong><em>Violet scoffed<em>**  
><strong><em> " Get used to it. In a month your going to be a legal adult and that means no more juvi for you." she said, taking her turn. <em>**  
><strong><em> " Ha fucking Ha Violet." he replied. He stared at her for a minute before a smile slipped onto his face. <em>**  
><strong><em>Before Violet knew what was happening, she found herself pinned under the 17 year old delinquent's body. She felt the cold metal of his lip ring brush against her ear and she shivered, not from pleasure but from annoyance. <em>**  
><strong><em> " And in a month, I wont be able to sleep with anyone under 18 because they become jail bait. I think I should get the urge out now before it becomes illegal, don't you?" he asked, nudging her cheek with his nose.<em>**  
><strong><em> Violet huffed and kicked him off her. <em>**  
><strong><em> " You wish, asshole" she said, getting off her bed and walking to the other side of her bedroom.<em>**  
><strong><em>Dominic growled and stalked over to the girl. <em>**  
><strong><em> " Come one Violet. We've been dating for a month now! Why can't we fuck?" he asked. <em>**  
><strong><em> Violet looked at him like he had just asked her if she wanted to grow wings and fly out her window. <em>**  
><strong><em> " Are you shitting me? A month? Half of which you spend with your idiot friends, smoking pot in your garage. I'm not one of those sluts you usually have going in and out of your house." she said, tearing apart her dresser for her hidden pack of cigarettes. <em>**  
><strong><em> "Whatever. I'm leaving. Call me when you become fun" he yelled, stomping his way out of her house. <em>**  
><strong><em>Violet threw her recently discovered pack against the wall and flopped down onto her bed.<em>**

Violet sneered at the memory. A week later she went to Dominic's house, only to find him in bed with **two** girls.  
>" What?" asked a voice below her. She raised her head to meet Tate's eyes. He was looking at her with a confused expression.<br>" Just thinking about someone" she said before snuggling back into his chest. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be the right thing to say as Tate pulled them both into a sitting position.  
>" About who?" he questioned, a jealous gleam in his eyes.<br>She sighed.  
>Protective Tate was actually pretty attractive to her, but she felt like this conversation was going to turn into an argument.<br>" Dominic Celt. First boyfriend" she said, wincing at the scowl that appeared on his face when she finished her sentence.  
>His grip on her arms tightened as he asked,<br>" I thought you were a virgin when you moved here"  
>Violet looked at him, feeling like she was just insulted.<br>She attempted to retract herself from his grasp, but that move proved fruitless, as he jerked her body closer to his.  
>" Calm down. Just because we 'dated', and I use that term loosely, didn't mean we fucked. That was the reason we broke up, well kinda. I don't want to talk about this anymore."<br>Apparently sweet Tate was back because he gentle grabbed her chin and kissed both of her cheeks before landing his lips on hers.  
>That action lead to a heavy make-out session, which just ended them back into their original position of them laying atop of each other, minus shirts.<br>Violet gently kissed Tate's throat while his hands swirled patterns into her bare back.  
>" Tate?" she suddenly said.<br>" Hm?" he replied, already drifting back into his own little world of just him and her.  
>" What about you? Were you ever with someone before me?" she asked, her hazel eyes meeting his black ones.<br>A sudden flash of black latex and red curls made him shift his body uncomfortably.  
>" . . . No. I never loved anyone before you." he said in a strained voice that Violet quickly picked up on.<br>She rolled off him and sat crossed-legged next to him.  
>" What about sex? Did you ever sleep with anyone before me?" She hated how her voice came out like a curious child, but the way he answered her made her feel like something was up.<br>" I said no." He replied. He slid his hand up her smooth legs, all the way to her hips.  
>" I've only ever made love to you." he opened his arms to her, inviting her back into his warmth.<br>She smiled and hugged him.  
>" I'm glad," and she was. It felt good to share something so intimate like your first time with someone.<br>she said something into his chest, which was muffled by his skin.  
>" What?"<br>Violet pulled her mouth away.  
>" I said that if you ever cheat on me or lie about anything that has to do with our relationship, I'm gone" she said seriously.<br>" Cheating and lying is slowly killing my parents, but I refuse to be them. I won't deal with that bullshit. I'll just disappear."  
>Tate stared at his blond angel for a minute, genuinely shock at her sudden change of demeanor, almost as if she knew the secrets slithering under his skin.<br>He got up and faced her.  
>" I would never hurt you, Vi. Lets go see if your parents have any liquor around this place." he said, feeling the need to get away from the room where secrets were threatening to bubble to the surface.<br>Violet, used to his spastic behavior, silently nodded her head. She rose from the bed and reached for his hand, swallowing down the bubble of doubt that rose to her throat.  
>Walking down the stairs together, Violet silently promised herself to ask someone else about the topic later. Someone who knew her boyfriend more than she did.<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, this wasn't the smartest thing she had ever done.<br>In fact, in her short 17 years of existing, it was probably one of the top 5 dumbest things she had done. She knew Tate hated, and she really mean HATED, his mother. He refused to tell her why he hated her, and while she wasn't exactly fond of her own mother, she couldn't imagine what Constance had done to deserve the amount of raw and passionate hatred that Tate showed her.  
>Maybe she cheated on his father? If there was one thing Tate couldn't stand, it was people who cheated on their significant other.<br>Or maybe she was abusive? The woman couldn't possible that strong, so emotional abuse?

Violet shook her head. She was letting her head get off the current situation  
>The current situation of her doing something really stupid, like inviting Tate's mother over the house for a talk.<br>Violet rest her elbow on the counter and watched the southern belle light up a fresh cigarette. After slowly inhaling the smoke and letting it seep out from between her painted lips, Constance turned to the young ghost.  
>" So the house finally did you in? Hm, you lasted about what, 6 months? Thought you were tougher than that" she drawled, the scorn ever present in her voice.<br>Violet rolled her eyes. God, was Constance ever not a raging bitch?  
>" What got you? The little demon in the basement? Or maybe one of the more violent prone spirits? No, let me guess, you did it yourself. You let your teen angst overcome you and decided upon killing yourself, pathetic." The aging blond said, trying to cut Violet with her words.<br>" It doesn't matter. I'm dead. So what. You really should be nicer to me, I mean lets face it: I'm your only connection with your son. We both know he hates you and avoids you at all costs. Your only here because you think that he's always around me and were hoping to talk to him." Violet shot back, watching her words bite Constance.  
>" Missy, you forget that I choose to be here. I have the power to walk out that door if I want, unlike you." She shot back.<br>Violet sat up straighter.  
>" Fine. We are here to talk, so let me talk"<br>Constance relented, taking another puff from her cigarette.  
>" You're probably the last person to ask, but you're the only person. The rest of the ghost either avoid me or if I happen upon them, they ignore me. They know something and aren't telling me, and I know that Tate has something to do with it because every time I mention it, he changes the fucking topic!" she said, grabbing her hair in frustration.<br>Constance watched the girl with no expression.  
>" Darling, you're going to have to ask me the question if you want an answer"<br>Violet sighed in frustration.  
>" Do you know what he is hiding from me?"<br>Her neighbor was not prepared for this sudden burst of awareness from the tragic spirit next to her. She thought her mind was clouded with young love. She now was caught in a tough spot, something that had never happened to her before. This girl had not truly done anything to deserve her hatred, besides be a bit rude, but if the southern beauty was being honest, she enjoyed it. Violet should be allowed to hear the truth, but was she willing to betray her child? A part of herself?  
>Constance slowly rose and began to head to the back exit, leaving a despaired Violet looking at her from the counter.<br>" I have only one thing to say to you. Despite all the time you spend with your so called lover, he has been in this house for close to 20 years. Even though you think you know him and what he is capable of, everyone has secrets. And those who try the hardest to hid their secrets are the one who know they stand to loose the most if the secrets are reviled."  
>Constance left out through the door, but not before having one last thing to say.<p>

_" Whatever you choose to do, remember that you are stuck here. Sometimes, ignorance truly is bliss."_

* * *

><p><strong>One of these days im going to write Violet and Tate a happy, funny and fluffy little story. I really want to. It's just. . . . these two are so easy to be dramatic and angsty with that having them laughing and acting like normal teens is going to be a bit of a challenge. . . . Oh well <strong>

**_I give lots of love to my reviewers because they make me wanna write more_**


End file.
